Please, Give Me a Chance
by Si Red Moon
Summary: Maaf kalau aku mengingkari janjiku. Maaf kalau diriku membohongimu, tapi..., Kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**Please, Give Me a Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance** **and Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oneshoot Story~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di suatu taman, dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran daun-daun nya. Dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang duduk diam diantara deretan bangku taman, sesosok lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dan sesosok perempuan berambut indigo.__Keduanya saat ini tengah dilanda rasa cemas, bukan karena mereka ketahuan melakukan hubungan yang negatif tapi karena kebersamaan mereka selama lima tahun akan kandas hari ini._

_"Apa kau akan pergi...?" Tanya lirih lelaki pirang itu, sungguh ia terkejut saat tadi ditelpon oleh gadis ini kalau dia akan menyampaikan suatu hal dan memintanya ke taman._

_Dan ia pun tersentak saat mendengar hal yang akan disampaikan adalah soal perpindahan nya ke luar negeri, ia memang telah diberitahunya beberapa bulan lalu, tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau itu akan secepat ini._

_Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat, sangat dekat malah. Selama lima tahun mereka berteman semenjak umur mereka masih sepuluh tahun. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang, kalau waktu berlalu begitu cepat._

_"Maafkan aku, tapi jadwalnya tidak bisa dibatalkan dan otou-san sudah menyiapkan barang-barang," Jawab gadis itu, jujur ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan lelaki ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi takdir berkata lain._

_Keluarga nya adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di negeri ini, selama lima belas tahun ayahnya beker__ja hingga kini perusahaan keluarga nya telah mencapai tahap go internasional._

_Oleh karena itu, agar perusahaan yang dibangun ayahnya ini semakin berkembang besar, ayahnya pun lalu memutuskan untuk memindahkan kantor pusatnya ke luar negeri sekaligus melebarkan pasar penjualan. Dan tempat yang dipilih ayahnya adalah London, lebih tepatnya di negara Inggris._

_Raut kesedihan masih menghiasi wajah lelaki pirang tersebut._

_"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan kesini saat awal musim panas nanti," Ucap gadis itu menghilangkan kesedihan di wajah sosok terdekatnya ini, ucapan sekaligus janji yang telah dibuatnya._

_"Apa itu benar...?'' Mendengar perkataan gadis disampingnya ini, raut kesedihan di wajahnya pun mulai menghilang secara perlahan._

_Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu saat musim panas nanti," Kata gadis itu sembari memegang erat kedua tangan si lelaki_ dan menatap mata birunya dalam-dalam_._

_Lelaki pirang itu juga membalas tatapan matanya, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam_

_"Hinata-sama waktunya berangkat!" __Suara seorang maid yang berdiri disamping mobil coupe bewarna merah_,_ menyadarkan kedua remaja yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu._

_"Ha'i, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," Gadis itu lalu berdiri kemudian melangkah mendekati mobil itu, sebelum memasukinya ia berbalik dan menatap lelaki pirang yang juga menatapnya sedih._

_"Jangan lupakan aku," Kata gadis itu cukup keras._

_"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," Balas si lelaki sembari terkekeh namun masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia pun lalu memasuki mobil tersebut, menengokkan kepalanya kearah bangku tempat lelaki pirang itu duduk._

_"Sampai jumpa lagi, " Gadis itupun melambaikan tangan nya dari dalam mobil._

_"Yah, sampai jumpa lagi...,"_

_"Hina-chan," Ucap si lelaki sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya._

_mobil coupe itupun perlahan pergi, meninggalkan taman tempat keduanya membuat janji._

*****

* * *

_"Perhatian pada seluruh penumpang, pesawat maskapai United Airlines akan segera mendarat di tujuan Tokyo International Airport, diharapkan bagi para penumpang untuk memakai Safety Belt-nya!" _Intruksi yang disampaikan oleh seorang pramugari melalui speaker yang terhubung dengan kabin pesawat.

Sementara itu, seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah termenung ditempat duduknya di dekat jendela, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari intruksi yang disampaikan tadi. Matanya hanya diam memandang awan di langit.

"Permisi, Nona, bisakah kau memakai _safety belt-_mu? Pesawat ini akan segera mendarat nanti," Suara lembut seorang pramugari menyadarkan nya, mengetahui hal itu ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh pramugari tadi.

Pandangan nya ia alihkan kembali me langit diatas negara asalnya, Jepang. Senyum dari bibirnya merekah saat memikirkan tentang negara asalnya ini, terutama sosok yang selalu dirindukan nya.

'Sudah enam tahun ya,'

'Apa kau masih mengingatku...'

'Naru-kun..?'

*****

* * *

_Minggu demi minggu terlewati dan saat yang selalu ditunggunya telah tiba, musim panas. Ini adalah waktu dimana sosok gadis yang selalu ia panggil Hina-chan itu akan pulang ke negerinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk itu, ia bahkan telah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya._

_Awal musim panas tiba, pada pagi hari ia pun berangkat ke taman dengan semangat yang terlihat dari matanya, tangan kanannya membawa plastik putih berisikan hadiah untuk gadis yang sering dinantikan nya ini._

_Suasana taman masih terlihat sepi, sepertinya lelaki pirang ini berangkat terlalu pagi, ia kemudian mengambil posisi di tempat duduk yang sama saat mereka berpisah dulu._

_Plastik hitam itu ia taruh dipangkuan nya, ia goyangkan kedua kakinya pelan sembari bersenandung ria.__Wajahnya terlihat ceria pagi ini._

_Sungguh, ia tak sabar untuk memberikan hadiah ini kepada nya._

_Satu jam berlalu, gadis itu masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif soal keterlambatan nya._

_'Mungkin sedang macet di jalan,'_

D_ua jam berlalu, dan gadis itu masih belum datang juga._

_Tiga jam berlalu. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya, beberapa kali ia harus membuka matanya lebar disaat ia tanpa sasar tertidur._

"_Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" __Sesosok wanita berkacamata dengan warna rambut merah, bertanya sekaligus menatap khawatir lelaki yang ia panggil Naruto ini._

_"Oh, Hai nee-chan, aku disini hanya sedang menunggu Hina-chan kok,' Sosok wanita itu adalah kakak perempuan nya_, _Namikaze Karin._

_"Bukankah Hinata pindah ke luar negeri?" Seingatnya Naruto pernah berkata seperti itu padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu._

_"Ya, tapi ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia akan mengunjungi saat awal musim panas ini," _

_Karin yang mendengar ucapan polos dari adiknya ini hanya menghela nafas pelan. Apa adiknya tidak tahu kalau tinggal di luar negeri itu sibuk? Jangankan berkunjung, mengirim kabar pun belum tentu jika seseorang tinggal di luar negeri karena faktor kesibukan_.

_"Hah... Berapa lama kau menunggu disini?''_

_"Um... Kurang lebih tiga jam, Nee-chan," Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"Astaga..., kau harus pulang Naruto, ayah dan ibu pasti sedang mencarimu!"_

_Tiga jam hanya untuk menunggu, bagi Karin waktu tiga jam digunakan untuk menunggu seseorang adalah sia-sia. Waktu tiga jam itu juga adalah bukti kalau gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tidak bisa datang untuk berkunjung kesini._

_Naruto pun berpikir soal apa yang diucapkan kakaknya ini. Benar, ia memang tidak sempat izin pada orang tuanya tadi pagi. Lagipula kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu Hinata sekarang, ia bisa bertemu dengan nya saat musim panas selanjutnya._

_"Baiklah Nee-san, aku akan pulang,"_

_"Untungnya, Nee-san membawa mobil mobil kesini, Ayo Naruto!" Karin pun beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Naruto yang telah berdiri di belakangnya._

_Musim panas selanjutnya, ditempat yang sama ia selalu menunggu akan kedatangan Hinata, menunggu akan janji yang diucapkan nya dulu._

_Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hinata tidak datang, bahkan setelah ia menunggu di taman itu berjam-jam._

_Naruto mencoba tuk bersabar, ia memang tidak bisa memaksa lagipula ia juga mulai paham kalau hidup diluar sana sangat sibuk._

_Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu musim panas selanjutnya._

_Namun, tak seperti yang ia harapkan, bahkan setelah musim panas keempat berlalu gadis bernama Hinata itu masih belum datang juga._

_Senja telah tampak menghiasi langit dan_ _Matahari perlahan mulai terbenam, sang ratu malam pun juga telah siap mengambil alih langit diatas tokyo._

_Ia tersenyum miris, matanya kemudian menatap sendu hadiah yang rencananya akan ia berikan kepada Hinata nanti. Padahal ia selalu merawat hadiah itu agar tetap terlihat bagus._

_"Hah...," Kecewa, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini._

_Dengan langkah berat, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan taman, tempat dimana ia kini memutuskan untuk mengubur harapan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa datang_.

*****

* * *

"Ohayou, Naruto-san,"

" Ohayou, Naruto-san,"

"Ah... Ohayou juga Minna-san," Derap langkah seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan warna mata saphire.

Orang-orang disekitarnya yang saling menyapa, tidak lupa ia membalas sapaan itu.

Namikaze Naruto, adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di Universitas Tokyo fakultas ekonomi, ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit mahasiswa disana yang mendapat beasiswa penuh. Selain prestasinya ia juga dikenal karena wataknya yang ramah dan murah senyum, ia bahkan tidak sungkan untuk mengajarkan mahasiswa lain di fakultas ekonomi tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun.

Kini ia sudah memasuki semester 5 dan kini sedang dalam tahap proses pengerjaan skripsi. Ia memang habis dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sekaligus mengembalikan buku yang juga dipinjamnya seminggu lalu.

**Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Suara dering terdengar dari saku celananya, berhenti sebentar, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya ingin mengetahui siapa yang menelpon nya.

Nee-chan, itulah nama penelpon yang tertera di kontaknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab telepon dari kakaknya ini.

[Moshi-moshi, Naruto kau ada dimana sekarang?]

"Halo, Nee-san aku sedang ada di kampus, memangnya ada apa?"

[Apa kamu bisa menjemput Nee-chan ke kantor? Mobil Nee-san mogok dan sedang diperbaiki di bengkel,"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana lima menit lagi,"

[Baiklah, kutunggu disana, Naruto] Ucap Karin kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

Menaruh kembali ponselnya, naruto lalu melangkah kearah parkiran.

*****

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai, nona,"

"Ha'i, ini bayaran nya, pak," Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang, si sopir yang melihat uang nona itu lebih pun menyiapkan kembalian.

"Ini kembalian nya, nona,"

"Ambil saja kembalianya, pak!" Tolak wanita itu halus, sopir itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, nona," Wanita itu lalu keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya. Matanya kini memandang rumah bertingkat dua yang merupakan rumah lama nya di jepang.

Kondisi rumahnya masih terlihat bagus karena selalu dirawat oleh pelayan yang ada disini, ia ingat kalau adiknya juga ada disini. Ia tersenyum, kaki nya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah,

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Nee-chan/Hinata-sama," Ketika ia masuk, adiknya beserta para pelayan telah siap untuk menyambut kedatangan nya ke Jepang. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat sambutan yang telah disiapkan adiknya itu.

Adiknya berjalan mendekatinya, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke taman Nee-chan!" Tanpa persetujuan nya, adiknya kini merangkul lengan nya menariknya kearah parkiran. Padahal ia baru sampai dan belum beristirahat, tapi demi adiknya ini, ia rela untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa lelahnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo Nee-chan antar ke taman,"

*****

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin kesini, Nee-san?," Tanya Naruto pada kakaknya yang tadi malah meminta nya untuk mengubah rute ke taman kota.

"Tentu aku yakin, Naruto, lagipula Nee-san mu ini terlalu penat jika ditampakkan pemadangan bosan dikantor atapun rumah," Jawab kakaknya layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah curhat. Padahal umur kakaknya ini hampir mencapai kepala tiga.

"Itu artinya kau harus segera mencari pendampingmu Nee-san," Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum, namun entah mengapa Karin bisa melihat ejekan dari senyuman adiknya ini.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Karin kini memerah, entah itu malu atau marah tapi ia membalas perkataan adiknya itu dengan cubitan di pinggang.

"Hei-hei, hentikan Nee-san, kau membuatku tidak fokus menyetir," Ucap Naruto sembari satu tangan nya berusaha untuk menghentikan serangan dari kakaknya, namun masih dengan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mou... Itu salahmu sendiri, Naruto!" Kini Karin malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang mengembung, rupanya kakaknya ini cemberut.

"Ha'i maaf Nee-san, lihat kita sudah sampai!" Tahu kalau kakaknya adalah orang yang susah diajak berdamai saat cemberut, ia pun menghentikan tawanya. Mobil yang mereka kendarai kini telah sampai ditujuan.

"Hmph!"

*****

* * *

"Ayo, Nee-chan, kita beli eskrim disana!"

"Hei, ayo cepat, Naruto, jalanmu lambat sekali!"

"Iya, sabar sebentar, Hana... Eh!?"

"Kau yang mengajakku kesini bukan ak.. Eh!?" Kedua insan berbeda gender terkejut saat berpapasan.

Di tempat yang sama, tempat dimana kedua insan pernah membuat janji, tempat dimana mereka berpisah dan kini takdir telah tertulis, takdir yang tidak disangka oleh keduanya.

"Naru-kun!?" gadis indigo itu terkejut saat melihat pria pirang itu. Ia yakin kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah teman masa kecilnya, Naruto.

lelaki pirang itu terdiam, sungguh ia tidak menyangka ini, perlahan ingatan yang selama ini ia kubur kembali muncul termasuk ingatan yang telah membuatnya kecewa.

**Set...**

Tanpa membalas sapaan si wanita, Naruto berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan wanita yang dulu merupakan teman masa kecilnya ini, Hinata.

"Naru-kun!?"Hinata terlihat kaget, segera Hinata kejar Naruto yang tadi menjauh. Meninggalkan saudara yang kini saling memandang bingung.

"Naru-kun, tunggu!" Sekuat tenaga Hinata mengejar Naruto, yang malah semakin cepat berlari.

"Naru-kun!"

Kedua nya saling mengejar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di salah satu air mancur di taman. Pria itu diam memunggunginya, sedangkan ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Hinata?" Nada dingin keluar dari mulutnya, tak ada lagi nada hangat yang dulu selalu dikeluarkannya. Dalam hati, Naruto tak pernah berharap kalau akan bertemu Hinata lagi.

"Naru..,"

"Kau telah berjanji, Hinata, dan kau malah mengingkarinya," Wanita itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, itu benar, ia tidak bisa mengelaknya.

"Ta-tapi, Naru-kun, dengarkan..."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Hinata," Lagi-lagi pria itu memotong ucapannya. Ia mengerti itu, ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada Naruto bahkan sampai enam tahun lamanya, tapi ia punya alasan untuk itu.

"Naru-kun, dengarkan aku! aku..." Sementara Naruto hanya diam saat mendengar alasan Hinata, bahkan setelah menyelesaikannya Ia tetap diam, tanpa berkata apapun.

Hinata kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat Naruto yang seolah tak peduli membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa sakit. Ia mendekat, kemudian memeluk punggung lebar pria itu. Air matanya mulai turun perlahan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hiks, tidak! Kembalikan Naru-kun yang dulu, Hiks!" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia ingin Naruto-nya yang dulu kembali.

"Naruto yang dulu telah lama hilang waktu itu, Hinata,"

"Tidak, kau masih tetaplah Naru-kun, Hiks, kumohon kembalilah," Hinata semakin terisak, pelukannya pada Naruto bertambah erat.

"Gomenasai, hiks, kumohon, hiks, kembalilah, Naru-kun!" Pelukannya kini melonggar, Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah.

Naruto tidak tahan mendengarkan tangisan ini, ingin sekali ia merengkuh erat teman masa kecilnya ini, namun ego mengalahkan semua.

Setengah jam berlalu. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, dengan Hinata telah berhenti menangis, keduanya kini saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kembalilah, Hinata, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika mengharapkanku!"

Hinata menggeleng, ia yakin kalau itu tidak akan menyakitinya, ia yakin kalau Naruto dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto yang dulu, hanya saja tertutupi oleh kekecewaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto, tanpa aba-aba kembali memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menetapi janjiku, Naru-kun,"

Kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Hinata meruntuhkan semua ego yang ada didalam Naruto, tubuhnya kemudian bergetar, tak bisa menahan rindu yang ia pendam. Naruto lalu membalas pelukan Hinata, ia benamkan wajah cantik wanita itu ke dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu," Ucapnya lirih, ia bisa merasakan gelengan pelan dari sosok yang dipeluknya ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Naru-kun, karena dulu mengingkari janjiku,"

"Hina-chan...,"

"Naru-kun...,"

Keduanya kini saling berpelukan, melepas rindu yang tertahan. Benar apa kata orang, jika cinta dan rindu adalah halbyang tak bisa dipendam.

Kini dibawah cahaya purnama, keduanya saling melepas kedua perasaan tersebut.

Rindu dan Cinta memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**AN: **Fic persembahan untuk event Fanfiction Indonesia. Mohon maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan, saya baru belajar menjadi author.

Oh iya, kalau ada yang berminat ingin bergabung grup FI silahkan hubungi author #Eins-Zwei karena dia adalah admin nya.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini...


End file.
